


Kinks

by sweetkyloren



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinks, NSFW, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 06, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, adam does online dating ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: Adam tries online dating...





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> The Sackler thirst is strong.

Adam looked at the clock, he had been on set for a few hours now and yet he had filmed _nothing._ The director had done nothing but delay, argue with a producer, move items around the set and then repeat. _Fucking bullshit_ he thought, the director stormed away from set and into his private room. Adam rolled his eyes. _Bullshiiiiiit._ He strolled around the set and came across some of the film crew, they were crowded around something, spiking Adam’s interest.

 

“What’re you guys doing?” They looked up and back down again, he approached them looking at a cell phone.

 

“You heard of Kinks?” He grinned at Adam nodding to the cell phone,

 

“No,” he looked closer at the phone, seeing images of a woman. “The fuck are you looking at?” The man grinned again,

 

“Cool it man, it’s like Tinder but fucking hotter,”

 

“That dating shit?” The camera man nodded, “what’s so different about this one?”

 

“This,” he swiped off the woman’s image and to a main menu, “Kinks is just a place to meet people and fuck them, you put in what you’re into, like I don’t know… submission and domination, shit like that, it’ll match you with a guy or girl who is also into that and then you do as you please!”

 

“What?” Adam looked at the phone. _What the fuck, why can’t people just meet in fucking bars?_

 

“Try it man, you’ll meet some real nasty people I guarantee it!”

 

**

 

The producer had sent all actors home not long after Adam had been told about Kinks. He sat in his apartment, _how do people come up with this shit?_ The more he tried to ridicule the app the more intrigued he became. He pulled the cell from his jeans and looked through his phone, before he knew it Kinks was on his screen. He looked through the many, many kinks listed on the page. He huffed. _This is fucking stupid._ He knew he could easily visit Jessa and get what he needed from her, they were doomed from the start and although they were no longer exclusive they still fucked from time to time. He continued to scroll but stopped when he saw some of his own kinks listed, was it a kink? Half the time he was so fucking deep in pussy the words just fell from him but now that he thought of it, he could see a pattern. He tried that shit with Jessa and she was into it to begin with but over time she grew bored of it.

 

_Praise kink._

_Possessive kink._

 

He ticked the boxes, filtered female and searched. _This is stupid._ He spent a few minutes scrolling through various girls, the listing was only about two pages. He huffed again. The second page was about to confirm that the app had definitely been fucking stupid when he saw a profile attract his gaze. He viewed her profile and saw the same kinks listed along with some others that he didn’t disagree with: _size kink, daddy kink._ He looked at her photo, she was attractive he couldn’t deny it. Adam grunted in annoyance when he realised he couldn’t message her without a profile. He threw his phone down and pushed it from his mind.

 

It hadn’t been an hour when he found his forward facing camera to take a photo of himself. He tried several times, “fuck!” _Fucking stupid._ He grumbled looking at the collection of photos, “fuck,”

 

With a profile set up he found the girl again, a green line lit up atop of her profile: **online.**

 

Adam frowned but clicked the message box.

 

**Sackler1: Hey**

 

He waited a minute, his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

**Sweet_Thing: Hey**

 

Adam fumbled. He couldn’t do shit like this. He swore aloud, he fucking hated texting.

 

**Sackler1: Want to get a drink?**

**…**

**…**

**Sweet_Thing: Sure.**

 

She didn’t give much away he thought in annoyance. He gave the name of a bar a few blocks from his apartment.

  **…**

  **Sweet_Thing: I can be there in an hour?**

 

**Sackler1: See you then.**

 

The green line around her profile disappeared.

 

**

 

Adam sat at the bar a glass in his hand, he nursed a soda and lime waiting for Sweet_Thing to turn up. What if this was a practical joke? He took a gulp of his soda already starting to regret his decision. He turned on the bar stool when he saw the door open; she looked around, craning her neck looking for him. She was definitely not a practical joke. He recognised her face straight away, reminded of her listed kinks he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

 

“Sackler?” She approached with a smile, Adam nodded,

 

“Sweet Thing?” Her smile widened and her cheeks blushed,

 

“That’s me.”

 

Adam didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t use dating apps. She ordered a root beer, taking the seat next to him. Adam looked her over, she wore a baby pink dress that rode up her thighs as she sat. He licked his lips, the thin strap of her dress fell down her shoulder and almost instantly Adam reached over and pulled it back up her shoulder. She watched his fingers, “thank you,” they both sipped from their drinks. Was it meant to be this quiet he thought? Adam took another swig of his drink, _fuck this._

 

“Did you like my hand on you?” She lay her drink down nodding. She shied away from him, Adam continued, what did he have to lose? “Did your little pussy throb when I touched you?” The red of her cheeks intensified, it seemed to flush through her whole body. Adam noticed her legs crossing. He pushed, “Sweet Thing, is your pussy getting wet for me?” She looked up, staring him straight in the eye.

 

“Yes.”

 

Adam stood from his seat laying money down for his and her drink, “come with me,” he gulped the rest of his drink but noticed she hadn’t moved. He pressed his hand to her thigh, “I thought you were a good girl…” she looked up,

 

“I-I am…”

 

“Then do as you’re told and come with me, _like a good girl,_ ” he whispered the last few words, he tightened his grip on her bare thigh. She took a sip of her drink,

 

“Yes _sir.”_

 

**

 

Adam shut the door to his apartment. Sweet Thing walked in a small circle stopping to face him.

 

“Take your dress off,” he shrugged the coat from his shoulders and watched her. Her small hands moved to the hem of her dress lifting it and pulling it over her body. She stood in only her underwear and white Converse. Her petite frame made him gulp, “turn around Sweet Thing,” she did so, slowly. Adam eyed her, the cheeks of her ass bare to meet with the thin line of black fabric that rounded over hips to cover her mound. “Bend over, take your shoes off,” she did so, Adam watched the thong between her ass. He walked behind her, “good girl…” Adam towered over her small frame, his hands unclasped her bra pulling it down her arms to drop to the floor, he teased her nipples,

 

“I’m going to ruin your little pussy…” her eyes shut, “but first,” he pushed her body through his apartment until his bed came into view, “bend over, now.” Almost instantly her body bent over, ass high in the air. “You’re being so fucking good for me Sweet Thing,”

 

Adam dropped to his knees, perfectly aligned with her ass. His hands cupped her before pulling on the fabric of her thong, “good girls don’t wear these,” he snapped the material from her flesh, between her cheeks and then again at her hip. The fabric fell away. Adam parted her cheeks, moving to push his face into her pussy. He nuzzled into her folds, tongue lapping at her sweet juices. His nose tickled her clit and she gasped, pushing back into his face. Adam pulled away; her hands were gripping his bedsheets, he could feel her arousal dripping from his chin. “My good girl tastes delicious,” Sweet Thing moaned, oh what a sound it was. Adam loved the sound, he nestled himself into her soaked cunt once again, attention settling on her clit, sucking it while his hands kneaded her flesh. When her knees began to shake and her body fell against the bed Adam pulled away, “Sweet Thing,” he stood looking at her shaking form, “did you cum without asking?”

 

She whimpered into the sheets, nodding slowly. He sat next to her, his hand stroked her hair, “I thought you liked to be praised?” Her eyes opened and she nodded, “that wasn’t very nice, cumming without my say so,” she whimpered in response. Adam stood, pulling his clothes off until he stood in his boxers. His hand rubbed her bare ass, “look at this pussy, fucking dripping… I’m gonna fucking destroy your little cunt,”

 

He pushed his finger into her soaked entrance, she was so warm. Sweet Thing mewed beneath him, “look at you!” He moved his finger torturously slow, “you can barely handle a fucking finger, Sweet Thing!”

 

“I can, I can!” She cried out, nodding against the bedsheets. Adam grinned, “Your tight little cunt can’t take my huge cock,” she groaned,

 

“It can! Please!” He slid a second finger into her, pushing to the knuckle.

 

“Such good fucking manners Sweet Thing,” she began to pant again, she pushed back into him fucking his fingers. He pulled his fingers away and moved them around to her mouth “taste how delicious you are,” she obeyed, moaning against his soaked fingers. Satisfied she had licked his fingers clean he pulled his boxers down freeing his erection, leaning to his bedside unit to grab a condom he palmed her ass again. “I’m going to fuck your dirty hole Sweet Thing. I’m going to ruin you,”

 

Adam pushed himself into her, he only paused to collect himself. She was so fucking small, so tight. Sweet Thing cried aloud, her face pushing into the bedsheets. Adam grasped her hips, letting himself sink deeper into her. He was to the hilt, he could feel her wall and he groaned.

 

“Feel that Sweet Thing? Feel me fuck your pussy wall!” He thrust himself into her, short but hard. The sound of skin on skin filled the room, her moans echoing and mixing drove Adam harder into her. “You filthy fucking whore, look at you,” he panted entranced by the sight of his thick cock being squeezed by her impossibly tight cunt, “such a good whore,” he gripped her hips tighter, trying his hardest to bury himself as deep as he could. He was lost in the warmth of her pussy, lost in the sensation of her tightening and contracting around him. “This pussy is mine, do you hear me Sweet Thing?” He pulled all the way out, she began to answer just as Adam stuffed himself back into her,

 

“Yes!” She cried loudly, the word dragged out,

 

“Tell me,” he grabbed her hair pulling into a ponytail and forcing her head up, “say it!” She screamed beneath him, he felt himself slip deeper into her just as she screamed,

 

“It’s yours! My pussy is yours!” Adam’s head fell back, groaning loudly. He snapped his hips as hard as his body would let him, he was forced to hold her body up,

 

“Look at you!” Adam shouted, his eyes transfixed on his hard dick again, “taking my cock like a fucking champ,” she moaned, he could see her rolling her hips giving that extra sensation to the experience. Adam’s eyes looked at her ass, he was always one to play with fire.

 

“Sweet Thing,” his voice was calmer, “stop me if you don’t want it.”

 

Adam released her hair trailing a hand down her sweat sheened body. He sucked his finger for a moment before slipping it between the line of her ass, she gasped but kept moving back into his hips. Adam pressed on, pushing his finger into her neat puckered hole. Her moaning only seemed to intensify,

 

“Yes, yes!”

 

Her reaction only spurred Adam on and he soon felt the surge of pleasure coming to a tipping point, “Sweet Thing, you’ve been so fucking good!” She contracted around him, “taking my cock, taking my finger in your little ass, so _fucking_ good!” He heard Sweet Thing trying to speak, she lifted her head,

 

“Cu-cumming!”

 

“That’s right, fucking cum all over me Sweet Thing, milk me fucking dry,” Sweet Thing screamed into Adam’s bedsheets, her juices flowing down her legs and on to his bed. With her tightening walls Adam tipped over that edge and came hard, thrusting the entire time. Minutes passed in a flurry of moans and heavy breathing, Adam still inside her.

 

“Good girl,” he patted her ass, finally pulling out of her. He pulled the condom off, throwing it into the trash to lay next to Sweet Thing.

 

“Thanks Sackler...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice, they keep the world going round :)


End file.
